It is well known that, existing thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are used in information display devices, such as a portable terminal device's information display window, a notebook computer's image display, and a laptop computer's monitor, etc. TFT-LCDs are the only display devices that fully catch up and exceed cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in general performance such as brightness, contrast, power consumption, lifespan, volume and weight, etc. It has advantages of excellent performance and high degree of automation, etc.
The TFT-LCD technology has been comparatively mature, as the long plagued three major problems, i.e., viewing angle, color saturation and brightness, in connection with an LCD flat panel display have been resolved.
In the prior art, there has been proposed a transverse bend alignment (TBA) mode based on an IPS electrode structure and vertical alignment of liquid crystal. In the TBA mode, since the liquid crystal is positive liquid crystal in vertical alignment, it is possible to obtain a higher contrast and maintain a lower cost. As shown in FIG. 1, the TBA mode liquid crystal display device comprises adjacent electrodes, which are respectively a pixel electrode 5 and a common electrode 1. The common electrode 1 is applied with a constant direct-current (DC) voltage, and the electrical potential difference between the common electrode 1 and the pixel electrode 5 is relatively small, and the field intensity of the generated horizontal electric field is therefore relatively weak, which is not beneficial for the liquid crystal molecules to tilt in a horizontal direction, and thus makes the transmittance decreased. Therefore, the TBA mode has a disadvantage of a lower transmittance, which can not meet the needs in some occasions.